In retail marketing, for example grocery stores, drug stores, department stores, and mass merchants, advertising and product information displays take up valuable space within the physical store. Also, advertising and product information requires dedicated employees to keep up to date, which translates to costs of time and money. Advertising and product information may be appropriate and usefully employed in one location but inappropriate and not usefully employed in a second location. For example, placement of advertising and product information specific to a cosmetic product may be decidedly inappropriately placed in the sporting goods section of a department store or modern drug store. It may be likely a key to effective in-store advertising to place the advertising copy and associated information relating to products that are either on nearby retail store shelves or near other products that are related as to use, as in advertising a cosmetic product near a display of application brushes and similar products.
Current techniques for providing in-store advertising and product information often involve using print advertising. The print advertising often includes a price or promotional offer. Other techniques involve using a kiosk or computer for displaying a preconfigured video or series of images containing advertising messages, where a store employee or contractor manually selects the desired advertising messages and an order for displaying the advertising messages before the kiosk or computer may display the advertising messages. Such videos or images are often preconfigured in the sense that the advertisement(s) to be displayed and the order in which the advertisements are to be displayed is manually selected ahead of time by an employee or contractor responsible for managing the kiosk or computer.